oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Noakuma Dynasty
On the eastern continent of Sheng, lies the Noakuma Dynasty. A moderate sized kingdom which lays at the borders of the large oni kingdom. This nation has made a name for it's self for it's motto of 'Offering peace with one hand and a knife with the other." History Pre-Noakuma Ascension The Noakuma Dynasty first started out as a small village known as Raijin, which lay beside the Taeje River and beside the Raijin mountain which it was named for. It had also been blessed with flat lands which were fertile enough for their crops. The river was a major trade route; For it was only three which could allow large cargo ships into the center of Sheng. Over the years the city quickly grew in size and power, as it became a central trading hub from the coast to the inner continent. However, the other two rivers (The Haeje and Maeje Rivers respectively) were also large routes, they did not properly travel into the inner continent. Far down the river they would run through dangerous woods and a hazardous bog. Thus merchants were often forced to walk for several weeks still to the inner nations. Those that did attempt to brace the rivers to the end will still face a moderate trek through fairly well-watched bandits territory. The control over the safest river prompted numerous attempts at conquering the city/ Though due to the mountains height and the relatively flat plains surrounding it; Any attempts at assault were foiled. Thought the often attempts at a coup of leadership eventually did cause the city to slowly tumble into worse hands. The constant combat resulted in the city becoming well fortified and practically a fortress. Over the next 2 centuries, the city slowly evolved into a massive sprawling city-state. However, with its success in trading and growing in population, came the advent of organized crime. Crime became common and the city quickly fell into depravity. During these years, the city was involved in a constant turf-war which prevented any more significant growth to be created. The leadership of city shifted almost as quickly as the days. The Rise of the First Lord It was on the 7th of Gozran 555, that the First Lord of the Noakuma Dynasty was born. The child of a guild master and a whore, Iwa Rosimata, would eventually become the first lord of the empire. Taught the kill or be killed philosophy by the rogues and thieves in which kept his father company, the young lad sought to improve upon its concept. He found the overly cruel actions of the guild leaders in Raijin to be distasteful and only breed further conflict. Despite his apparent dislike for his father's work, the young lad learned the trade of his father during his younger years. In fact, he excelled in being a thief and cutthroat. Once, he had learned much of the trade, the young lord set out into the world For 20 years, the First Lord traveled the world. Though where exactly he had gone, is still one of the empire's greatest secrets. Though rumors abound of his journies to foreign continents and countries. Upon his journey, he learned numerous extra trades and professions. By the end of his lifetime he had earned the self-proclaimed title as Lord of All Trades. When he returned, he donned the name Noakuma as a sign of dissociation with his father and his history. Within the year of returning, he had wrestled control of the town away from the Guilds and firmly placed himself at the top. He had become known for his relatively kind outlook on the people. Though any that attempted to abuse such kindness were met with a painful end. In order to create a balance between the criminal and normal citizens, the Lord set in place harsh laws. These laws while very harsh in punishment were left vague in numerous areas for those with the mind to use them. The River Expansion In his later years, Iwa, and his descendants set out expanding their city into an empire. The first two objectives being to take control of the other two rivers held by two relatively small empires. However, the First Lord treated them as opponents of greater power. This caution allowed him to avoid the fatal consequence of the Hana Kingdom's (Owners of the Maeje River) new breakthrough in siege magic. Over the course of 50 years, the Noakuma Dynasty, demolished both empires, with practically zero defeats in battle. This was attributed to the numerous trade negotiations and resources of the Empire. With careful diplomacy, the First Lord and his descendants managed to starve out both kingdoms during their wars. The taking of both these rivers and the acquisitions of the opposing empire’s resources skyrocketed the Noakuma Dynasty into a state of power. The Noakuma Dynasty In Recent Centuries The empire has steadily acquired more land and resources over the next few years. However, with the recent meeting of the vastly larger empire neighboring it and the many other smaller tribes which have significant advantages at the moment, the empire has slowed it's warring very much. Often there are skirmishes but nothing which would signal war. The past several centuries have been relatively quiet for the empire. Though the tensions between it and its neighbors increase by the day. Eventually, a war may break out, though when that will occur is only known by the gods. The Royal Feud Due to the lack of wars or any true territorial threats. a slow boiling war began among the royal heirs. The main cause of the feud was due to the heirs below the First Princess, believing that even without the full training that their sister had, that they would be far suited to the role as leader. Whether by misfortune or sabotage, the First Princess nor the Lord, found out about this war until it was far too late. Eventually, the subtle insults or slights evolved into sabotaging missions or baiting others into traps. While not made public, the kingdom at large could feel the ripples of this fued. Often times trade agreements between two cities belonging to opposing siblings would be stalled out. Eventually, these would require the Lord's direct intervention. Unfortunately, he merely saw these outbursts as youthful rebellion. The Night of Royal Slumber The official story of what occurred on the Night of Royal Slumber, paints a daring attempt at assassinating the royal family by a third party. It has been highly rumored that it was the neighboring kingdoms, though there has been no confirmation of such is possible. During the birthday of the 56th royal princess, they attempted to kill all the attendees. While the assault was fended off unforunatly, some of the nobles and even the 56th princess had been killed. After this time, the royal family took a much more defensive stance. Many of them retreating into their villas or villages in which they governed. The Crown Princess, remains in the castle to this day supposedly. Though none beyond her tutors or the servents have seen her since the tragedy. On the 1st of Gozran, the birthday of Kasa Noakuma the third, a grand festival was held. All of the royal family was invited, every heir would be under one roof for a single night. This was deemed as the perfect time for many of the heirs to remove their competition once and for all. Half-way through the festivities, the largest assassination in the history of the Noakuma Family and perhaps all of Sheng took place. The collective traps of about 40 of the Royal Heirs sprung suddenly and rapidly. Within a singular hour, all 186 guards, 67 assassins, 12 lesser nobles, 1 General, and 55 of the heirs were slaughtered by means of blade, poison, trap, combustion, arrow, and magic. Within an hour the entire royal family had been reduced to the Lord, and Kasa, the 56th Princess. Current Lord, is Seto Koakuma, a man who is quickly reaching the age where he must pass on the throne to the younger generation in order to keep the empire moving forward. Though, at the moment his position on the throne is solid and unlikely to falter (barring his death). He has also opened a larger amount of trading with the continent of Vaniya, which has resulted in a recent influx of unusual races. Geography The Noakuma Dynasty is far spread across the continent, thus it has a range of geographical locals. However, the most common geography would be mountains with occasional forest or grassland. The capital city of Rajin, has been built off and inside of the mountain in which it is named after. Around the city is the large Taege River, and a large grassland where numerous farmers make their livings. The city is relatively humid due to it’s proximity to the equator and near the summer months, the heat can be quite the threat for those caught unaware. Often, locals will hide within the mountain to remain cool. The city is partially carved into the stone while another part of it is dug into the mine tunnels. At the very top of the maze of houses, shops, mines, and other such things is Noakuma Castle. Set upon the vantage point where it’s arsenal of artillery may fire upon invaders miles off in any direction. Inhabitants Due to the country's, primary role as a trade hub, there are numerous races of all shapes and sizes residing within. The largest group being humans, though it is by a slim margin. There is a great deal of odd races, such as the kitsune, tengu, and other such species. Of course, there are the usual races of dwarf, elf, halfling, orcs, and half-breeds but they are a much smaller demographic than in Vaniya. Religion, Magic, and Technology Religion in the country is relatively open, due to its large network of trading, many faiths enter and reside in the country. People are free to practice any religion that they want. However, certain laws make some religions more difficult to practice than others. Those of the good deities may not attack those of evil deities unless they have a proper and lawful reason beyond their belief. A murder of any sort, unless it is properly explained with both evidence and reason, that the person had committed an act worthy of it. Note, serving an evil god, is not proper evidence, to slay someone. However, catching them performing sacrifices, raising the dead without proper license and permission, or attempting to bring their Infernal Lords to the mortal plane, do count as proper evidence and reason. The authorities, are to remain impartial when dealing with people of different faiths. Necromancers, must have a permit, and license to practice within the city they reside. Along with written consent of those they raise (before the death of the to be raised or with a sanctioned priest using speak with dead). Magic is open and common. There is very little restriction on magic, and those spells or schools which are can obtain special permits from the government. However, arcane experimentation on animals or beasts is restricted to limited situations, while experimenting with sapient beings requires consent and a medical professional's opinion on the effects. Those caught unlawfully using magic may be imprisoned for up to forever. The technology of the Noakuma Dynasty, is constantly evolving. Due to the border friction, the empire is constantly attempting to develop better weapons and machines. With the recent, open trade with Vaniya, the technological wonders of the continent have accelerated the Noakuma Dynasty’s technology exponentially. Many new Tinkers are being born across it every day, and at the moment there is little to no restriction on technological devices. Laws and Crime Due to it’s past with rampant crime, the laws set in place are very well defined, allowing for the usual thief loopholes, Due to this the First Lord, managed to garner both the thieves and commoners trust and respect. However, due to the strict nature the laws have, they carry heavy sentences. Some villages and towns have their own variations on the laws however these are the main laws of the entire nation. *Should there be no living friends or family of the deceased, then the court shall make the decision. **Any criminal who has a limb removed is entitled to a healing spell to avoid death before incarceration. ***Children born in prison shall be given to the government and found proper foster housing. Slavery Slavery is legal within the borders of the Noakuma Dynasty. However, unlike most slaver countries, Noakuma has specific laws in order to protect the well being of slaves and the life. A slave is meant to follow all order given to them by their masters so long as it does not put their lives in direct mortal peril. Nor does a slave have to follow orders which would result in him breaking the law. Should a slave owner mistreat their slaves, provide subpar accommodations, mutilate or kill their slaves, there will be punishment. A slave is still considered a piece of the empire. In the same vein that burning down a building that you no longer use is illegal (in most cases), same is for the slaves. Should a master tire of a slave he is free to sell them on the market or to the government. The slaves ownership will be handed off and the previous owner compensated. Some slaves may enter slavery for a limited period as mentioned on the contract they sign to become enslaved. When this contact is expired they may either renew it or terminate the contract. A master caught preventing a slave from terminating a contract will be punished. Should a slave be brought from abroad or captured from an enemy and thus does not have a contract, should be brought in to be registered for a 10-year contract. However, the master may upgrade it for a small sum from anywhere up to 90 years. A criminal that has become a slave serves as a slave for the full 90 years and may be forced to renew it should the court deem it needed. Should a master die before his slave’s contract is finished the remaining contract will be transferred to either next of kin or the rightful beneficiary declared in their will. If no suitable heir is provided then the state shall take the contract and the slave. A slave who does not obey their master’s lawful command shall be dealt with. Either the master may think of a legal and appropriate punishment or submit the slave to an obedience school offered by companies contracted by the government. Slaves who escape, and are caught will have their contracts extended to 90 years automatically. Should a slave be killed (by an official) while escaping, then the owner will be compensated for the remaining portion of their contract. Children born into slavery are given an automatic contract until they are of age. Then they may decide to leave the contract or extend it. Category:Organizations